Many people desire to precisely trim the hairs that exist in certain delicate and/or hard-to-access places on the body. For example, many people desire to precisely trim eyelashes and/or eyebrow hairs. Accordingly, it is desired to have a precise hair cutting device that can safely and precisely position and trim the eyelashes and/or eyebrow hairs.